Crashed, Burned, and Lived to Tell
by Shinigami29
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Het. Nili is a guardian, who begged to be givin a privledge beyond her. Once she failed that privledge, she must be punished... but how can she fix what she has done?


Ello everyone! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fic, and it's been FOREVER since I've seen anything remotely related to it, so forgive me if it's... strange. Also, it's gonna be a dramatic cross of everyt'ing dat i can think of ta do wit Sonic the Hedgehog, which means Sonic Underground will be in here too. Definately an AU. And another note... a LOT of stuff made up, so if ya have ANY info, it'll be appreciated..  
  
One last note, I swear. There shall be some Yaoi in here. ONE Yaoi couple, only ONE. There shall be other straight ones as well *nods* but nothin until later chaps, so if ya hate Yaoi THAT much, at LEAST read until it comes up and give me advice? I REALLY don't care if ya flame or not.  
  
-  
  
The Three Great Worlds... No More?  
  
-  
  
There was three worlds in the Galaxy of Anibu. There was two Worlds of Mobius, both with different senarios. There was one main thing in common with those worlds...  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
He was the one who would keep those two worlds together. It wasn't even dreamed upon what would happen if he wasn't there.  
  
The third world was the World of the Kitsune. The Kitsune once lived in five different races, but over the mellenia, they were slowly connecting.  
  
There was one last connection to be made before the World of the Kitsune was one nation. But that last connection was lost, and the leaders went frantically around, trying to redeem hope and peace in their world that had been lost with their Choosen One.  
  
But today something happened... something that would slowly, over the next year, change the fate of one of the Worlds Dramatically.  
  
And all because of one stupid Kitsune.  
  
~*~  
  
Nili rolled her eyes and smirked as she passed through the portal. The Kitsune, as a rule, watched over the other two worlds and made sure that they didn't screw up too badly. Today, she was breaking the number one rule.  
  
But did it matter? Not like she could be thrown into prison or anything. It didn't work like that.  
  
She landed her craft on an island, and got out slowly. Looking around with wide eyes, she admired the beautiful scenery around her. She was a true Kitsune of the Anceint Races, with three tails that quivered behind her. Her fur was completely black, besides for just underneath her muzzle, her paws and the tips of her tails, which were all silver. Her eyes were an enchanting amthyst that had many males wanting to be her mate.  
  
But she was only 12, and needn't think of anything like that.  
  
"Who are you?" Nili jumped a little, and turned around. Standing there was a red Echidna. To Nili, he seemed to blush a little at seeing her, but she didn't see why.  
  
"I'm Princess Nili," she said truthfully. She hated her title, but she had been raised to use it to get her out of any mess, and the spikes on the guys knuckles scared her slightly. The Echidna froze for a second, and looked at her.  
  
"There is no Princess," he said, gritting his teeth. "Not Since Sally became the Queen." He started to advance up to her, and Nili backed up a bit, before realising her mistake.  
  
"I'm not from around here," she smiled a little; she didn't want to say that she was from another world entirely. "My... my dad used to call me his little Princess all the time and thats where I got it from." The guy backed down a little, and looked at her.  
  
"Did Athair send you?" he asked. Nili got slightly excited; she knew who Athair was! He came to her world once and told her stories! That was why she begged her father to let her be the Guardian of the one called Sonic, if only for a little while. She liked watching his adventures.  
  
"You know Athair!" Nili bound up to him, knocking him over as she hugged him.  
  
"Can't... breathe..." he gasped.  
  
"Oh!" Nili quickly got off of him and he sat up, breathing harshly for a few moments before glaring up at her. "Sorry..."  
  
"Athair has told me about the other worlds," the Echidna said, standing up. "Not only that but I've seen enough heirogriphics around the world to believe it. So... which one are you from? I'm guessing the third one because This is the first and the second is the mirror image to this one." Nili giggled. She liked this Echidna. He was funny, and if he knew around the Worlds, then she could trust him.  
  
Right?  
  
"This is the Second World," she corrected him. "The World of the Kitsune, my world, is the First World; the World of the Guardians. The Mirror to your world is the Third World."  
  
"Your world can't be the World of the Guardians," the Echidna glared at her again. "Because if it was then all the guardians would have to be there."  
  
"No," Nili laughed outright now. "Just the Guardians for the people on the other worlds... I'm the Guardian for the one they call Sonic." Nili smiled. The guy looked at her.  
  
"Sonic, as in the self-centered blue boy?" he barked.  
  
"He's not self-centered," Nili glared at him. "He cares a lot for his br- wait..." Nili looked down, thankful that her blush wasn't visible on her fur. "I don't protect the Sonic from this world... I Protect the Sonic from the other world."  
  
"There's TWO Sonics?" the Echidna ran a hand threw his bangs. "Oh great... curse you..."  
  
Nili blinked a few times, not understanding him.  
  
"What's you name?" she settled on; older people were so hard to figure out... the Echidna looked at warily.  
  
"I would rather not say..." he muttered.  
  
"Don't trust me?" Nili laughed a little. Then there was a beeping sound from her air craft. "Oh well... I've got to go home now anyways. Maybe I'll come back and you'll trust me then?" She didn't wait for an answer and got into her craft and took off, opening another portal.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she arrived back into the World of the Kitsune, only to realise that her absence had caused the most unthought of fate to happen to Sonic...  
  
~*~  
  
Sonia stood there, shocked as she stared at her brother. Sonic was in one of the robotizing machines, and was mostly a robot now.  
  
"No..." she whispered. She refused to believe it. "Sonic!!"  
  
A red light went on, and the robot looked up at her.  
  
"Sonic..." Sonia whispered. She went forwards, wanting to embrace him and tell him everything would be alright. He raised his arm, pointing an attached gun at her. "No, Sonic! It's me! Sonia! Remember me?"  
  
He fired... 


End file.
